The present invention relates to a television receiver and more particularly to a flat panel television receiver implemented with a thin film electroluminescent panel (this is referred to as "ELP").
In the past, there were several approaches to obtaining a steady picture within a cathode ray tube television receiver while receiving a transmitted video signal. A typical way was to use a delay line with a capacity of at least one frame. However, this approach was not acceptable from a standpoint of practical use.